This invention relates to an arm support apparatus requiring repetitive hand operation such as keyboard apparatus and particularly to an arm support apparatus in which the keyboard apparatus is sectioned and the sections are located in angulated and spaced orientation for optimum operator comfort and safety.
Operators of keyboard devices, such as word processing equipment, data processing equipment and the like, often encounter discomfort when required to continuously operate the keyboard for extended periods of time. The discomfort arises from the stresses and strains placed on the operators muscles, joints and the like in the shoulder, arm, wrist and hands when operating for an extended period of time. Generally, data and word processing keyboards include a standard typing section including alpha-numerical keys in a known format in combination with a separate control section including various machine and data control keys. A well known typing keyboard format is a QWERTY format. With a conventional flat inclined keyboard, serious stress and strain of the shoulder, arms, hands may arise which can be painful at best and may physically damage the operator. The damage apparently results from the repetitive nature and the required positioning of the hands and arms of the operator with respect to such keyboards.
A substantial number of variations in the keyboard structure have been proposed to minimize the discomfort or damage to the operator. The variations generally involve reorientation of the keys relative to the operator's position. Splitting of the keyboard into two sections for a conventional QWERTY keyboard has been suggested, with a number of variations in structure and orientation. Typical teachings can be found in the following United States patent art:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor ______________________________________ 3,990,565 11/1976 Felton et al 4,378,553 3/1983 McCall 4,402,624 9/1983 Stahl et al 4,597,681 7/1986 Hodges 4,661,005 4/1987 Lahr ______________________________________
Notwithstanding, the attention given to the problem with present day commercial developments of keyboards, operators continue to encounter discomfort, and in fact, severe physical damage is reported by a significant number of keyboard operators.
Each operator has a substantially unique orientation requirement to provide for optimum orientation with respect to the keyboard and the physical characteristics of the operator. A particularly significant advance in the keyboard structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,834 to Jeffrey Szmanda and William Szmanda, which issued on Nov. 26, 1991 and is assigned to a common assignee with this application. As more fully disclosed in the '834 patent, the keyboard is separated into a plurality of sections, each of which is provided with a special universal mount for adjusting the spacing and orientation of each section to match each operator's requirements. Thus, the mount permits essentially unrestricted angulated orientation as well as vertical and horizontal positioning of the keyboard sections for the operator. Each operator's keyboard can be therefore uniquely tailored to that operator. If a different operator is assigned to the sectioned keyboard, the keyboard is readily readjusted to meet that particular operator's requirements and specifications. This provides particularly satisfactory physical orientation and positioning of the operator and the keyboard unit. However, even with such proper orientation, there is often a need for supporting of the arms of the keyboard operator to minimize the static load on the operator's arms. Various supports have also been suggested including hand supports, wrist supports and various arm supports. Typical examples of the teaching are available in the following prior art patents.
______________________________________ Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor ______________________________________ 4,483,634 11/1984 Frey et al 4,481,556 11/1984 Berke et al 4,482,063 11/1984 Berke et 4,482,064 11/1984 Berke et al 4,621,781 11/1986 Springer 5,056,743 10/1991 Zwar et al 5,058,840 10/1991 Moss et al 5,072,905 12/1991 Hyatt 5,108,057 4/1992 Dandy et al 5,125,606 6/1992 Cassano et al 5,131,614 7/1992 Garcia et al 5,143,341 9/1992 Juster 5,147,090 9/1992 Mandell et al ______________________________________
Again, although various devices have been suggested, continuing discomfort and physical damage is reported. Thus, the prior art supports have not solved the problem. The inventors have recognized the physical characteristics of each operator requires special orientation and support of the arms unique to that operator. The inventors have realized that generally if the forearm is provided with an appropriate support structure, discomfort and damage to the shoulder, arm, wrist and hand is significantly reduced. The analysis established that with the forearm properly supported, maximum maneuverability and efficient functioning of the operator is also established.
Further, in data processing equipment and the like, the keyboard generally includes a more or less conventional typing keyboard which can be conveniently divided into right and left sections. Data processing equipment generally will also require an additional control input section which is normally interconnected to one side of the keyboard. However, there are both left and right hand operators. Although, the more or less conventional typing keyboard remains identical, the control input section will normally be operated to the opposite side of the keyboards and will be located accordingly. An arm support, therefore, must be correspondingly provided. An alternate solution is to provide a separate control input section which can be located to either side of the split keyboard or information input keyboard. Again, the keyboard section is preferably constructed for optimum orientation with respect to the operators hand and arm positions.
There is therefore a need and demand on a continuing basis for improvement in the physical supporting of the arms of the operator particularly when the operator is to work over an extended period of time at a keyboard.